


I Wanna Celebrate With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for femslashficlet's prompt table challenge: language of flowersdelphinium, Celebrating practically anything positive. / Enjoying the lighter side of life, even when troubles get you down.





	I Wanna Celebrate With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's prompt table challenge: language of flowers _delphinium, Celebrating practically anything positive. / Enjoying the lighter side of life, even when troubles get you down_.

"We should celebrate."

The statement brought Izzy out of her thoughts and away from the report that she'd been staring at with her brother to look over at a pacing Clary.

Spunky, beautiful, stubborn Clary who had lived with her mother in the world of the Mundane folk and learned their customs while being ignorant of the Shadowhunter world entirely. And who sometimes exasperated Izzy when she was distracted by something dumb and reeked of Mundane society while sparring with their teammates.

"I'm down for celebrations."

"Celebrate what exactly?" Izzy asked, ignoring her brother when he spoke up and the pout that he aimed at her.

"The first time you and I kissed, getting together, I mean there are so many things that we could celebrate together, Izzy," Clary said her tone earnest as she stopped beside Izzy. "I mean honestly we could go bother Malec or find some human party going on and crash that if you don't like my ideas."

"Hmm, I think I like your first ideas better, Clary," Izzy answered. "I think I'd enjoy a night in with you instead of going out."


End file.
